deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AFriendlyNecromorph
Hey! I'm AFriendlyNecromorph, and welcome to my Talk Page! Go ahead and leave me a message, or ask me a question if you have one. If you have something to say, always remember to start a new section, unless it is related to something that is already being discussed. Please sign your posts! Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dead Space Break-Fast Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Brand New Wiki dude, this is just too good(claps hysterically) i mean i started crackin up right on the home page. LOL... but seriously its gonna be fun bein part of Necro's wiki! frosted flakes foreverRyusenka16 23:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks Ryu! I just created this wiki yesterday, and it's off to a good start so far. If you read this, please help me to keep it a secret for a while longer. Also, are you able to leave any comments on the blogs? I have all of them locked to prevent people from vandalising them, but if that also blocks comments, I'm gonna have to change that. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 23:19, January 13, 2012 (UTC) War ya know necro(hehe, i rymed), what ever happened to that random ryu vs necro fight on the chptr 4 blog, whatever happened to it? remember: : That'll be easy, but i would suggest taking it of you favored wiki's, mainly cause thats how i found it(whoops=0) : Ryusenka16 00:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Necro: Kinda sounds like something I would write Ryu: im learning Necro: Hmm. . . . He's learning a little too much. . . . I better keep an eye on him. (Hides in bushes with a Plasma Cutter.) Ryu: i think im being watched...(slides throwing knife into palm from sleeve) Necro: I think he's catching on. . . . (Demonically possesses Obama and subtly parks limo out in front with 200 Secret Service agents.) Ryu: "w-what the? shit!" kills a few guards and throws two mysterious eggs...Guard 1:"hey what are these?" two infectors hatch from them...Ryusenka16:"get them my pets!" Necro: Quickly escapes the situation and returns 10 minutes later in the body of Chuck Norris. Your move. . . . Bitch. Ryu: (shifty eyes)Ryu': damn, first necro now the president? is there no one i can trust!?... didn't want to do this...(pulls out a communicator and begins speaking in low voice) Sentinel1: ...you sure? Ryu': Yes... drop...ker... Sentinel2: he's nuts!!!! Ryu': I SAID DROP THE DAMN MARKER!!!!! Sentinel3: it's your funeral. Ryu': i'm gonna kill you for that, because in case you forgot, IM RYUSENKA MURDOCH WELLER!!!! try dealing with that... lets hope we can end thisRyusenka16 00:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I noticed that link and I got rid of it earlier. This wiki was actually supposed to be a secret until I was ready to debut it, but I dn't like keeping secrets. For now this wiki shall be our evil little secret. (Evil laugh, feel free to join me.) I didn't forget about our war, I've just been busy getting this wiki all set up. However, now that you've foolishly brought this fight to the DS:BF Wiki, I'm afraid that your Marker has different effects than what you are accustomed to. . . . Muhahaha! Muwahahaha! MUWAHAHAWHAHAHA!!!! >:) - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 03:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) well played, well played...(evil laugh similar to hollow ichigo(for info go to:http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hollow_Ichigo) but have you forgotten my nice little army made from obama and his guards?(i didn't plan on making pages, figured "leave it to the founder" and why ya askin? i haven't made any pages)... not only that, but:http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User:Subtank is actually starting to get on my nerves for some reason... your move...Ryusenka16 18:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey i forgot... how come there are no admins yet?Ryusenka16 18:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey necro i created a blog just incase someone does come across this wiki(no i did not tell anyone and don't plan on it) so they know what not to do:http://deadspacebreakfast.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ryusenka16/For_all_new_users..._read_this... you should probaly set the wiki to open on that page for like... a redirect so that no one goes straight to editing your great work... maybe also set it to where no one can leave that page without a password to add to protection. Ryusenka16 18:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) sorry about the abundance of messages... but %@!# you have alot of chapters to work on... hell just send me a few chapters to (Dawnisbreaking@att.net) and i'll help you out with gettin things done Ryusenka16 18:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : No worries about the messages, I'm pretty laid-back about those. I was just worried you would want to create some pages for characters and stuff, and that you would use the information from the DS Wiki. I don't want this wiki to be an exact copy of the DS Wiki, which is why I haven't put much info on the pages that are also on the DS Wiki. For example, Isaac Clarke. I'll let you know what I'll need help with, so don't feel left out just yet. Thanks for leaving it to the Founder. :) : I don't have any other Admins at the moment because they really aren't necessary since only two people know about this wiki (to the best of my knowledge). Also, I'm gonna have to trust whomever I give Admin privileges to, and there are only a handfull of users I really trust. : Subtank is all right, but you generally have to have at least two paragraphs when writing blogs on the DS Wiki. I don't know if you've noticed, but the Dead Space: Break-Fast Wiki doesn't take itself too seriously. :P Since I created this wiki, you'll have A LOT more freedom in the blogs, but try your best to have at least a paragraph of words describing what your topic is about. Also, thanks for making that blog on the Main Page. I'll look into that redirect link too. : Don't worry about the war, I'm just cooking something up. As a thanks for your help, I can give you some Dr. Pepper codes to get in-game Dead Space stuff (Credits, Multiplayer suits, and Ammo). Just let me know if you want any. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) sorry bout my lack of activity.... every where damn cpu problems kept me away but im back. now is the wiki ready?Ryusenka16 16:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Secret Agents Secret Agent Squattop reporting for duty. Codename: AlphaBravoSierraCharlieOmega. I have uncovered the link. Squattop 17:12, March 10, 2012 :Good work, Agent Squattop. Your assistance is greatly appreciated. Your mission is to now dispense of the information to the users of the Dead Space Wiki. I wish you good luck on this most harrowing of assignments. Necro out. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 05:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sir, what do you want me to do about the DS3 story? Information will be dispensed ASAP 20:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I assume this is Codename: AlphaBravoSierraCharlieOmega. What exactly is this DS3 story you speak of? - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Special Agent Ryu reporting for first assignment, code: SliceTheWind; (i think) replyRyusenka16 15:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) The one I posted in a blog on the DS Wikia and you said I should write a fan-fic for it. Also, custom info box? :O? I'm curious as to how this would work. Squattop 17:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, derp. I'm stoopid. :P It seems like you've already the groundwork set up for you fan-fic. The custom User Infobox will simply be customized with your favorite color and I can also add some special fields. See the Character Infobox, and take a look at its fields. I've added an ability field if a character has some kind of special trait. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME ULTRA SEXY SUPER TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE, FOR FAN-FIC! Hello there AFN (again!) As you can see you're one of the lucky 4 I will be including in my up-and-coming fan-fic! Hopefully my message about "cereal and having breakfast with a good read" lead you to read this message! As I would like permission to post the fan-fic on here when it is finished! Squattop 18:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Darn... Unfortunately, I came to this wiki first, so your clever cryptic message was ruined by me. Next time, I will check the other wiki first! :D Congrats on the reference. I recognized YGOTAS instantly even it's been a while since I've watched an episode. :D :I think it's awesome that you're going through with the fan-fic, and it's even cooler that I'll have a role in it! Of course you can post the fan-fic here! Since the heart of this wiki revolves around fan-fic, everyone has the option to post their own fan-fics either on their Talk Page, in the Blogs, or in the Forums! :D :Since you're one of the three "Forerunners" of this wiki, you'll get special treatment (along with Ryu and anyone else whom may be entrusted with this secret). If you need me to, I'll help you set up your fan-fic by adding and creating templates to help the chapter's page easier to navigate. See Chapter 6: Time Travel's a Bitch as an example. I can also proofread your stuff if you're too lazy to do it yourself. :P :It'd be interesting if you'd allow my character to be a survivor/traitor, he's basically a "Kendra." His name is Jonnie, he's 5'5, 130 pounds, and he thinks lying is fun (YGOTAS reference). You've also given me an idea for something I can add to the Main Page; I'll be sure to talk about it in the next update. Necro out. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) codename: SliceTheWind, reporting; need more clarification on mission, do you mean your fan fic character or mine? and what fan fic are you talking about may need more info in order to proceedRyusenka16 10:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) codename:SliceTheWind, reporting; so i can just post it in my profile? kRyusenka16 11:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Of course you can! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 11:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) codename:SliceTheWind reporting; new character info created for fan fic, check userpageRyusenka16 13:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh almost forgot! Would you like to be in it Ryu? I forgot to post but I haven't started so there's still time if you want in! Also, I'll start to post more cryptic messages on the wikia so no one finds out. And yes, having you proofread me would be a help. As sadly I can only get on here mainly at school XD THE WAR IS MINE!!!!!!!Ryusenka16 00:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Holy **** on a **** sandwich with **** on top. And a side of ****! IT'S HERE Chapter 1 is finally here! I already have a plan. It will say this: W.I.L.L. Y.O.U. E.A.T. M.E. Please tell me what you think. Squattop 01:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) So's chapter 2, hope you enjoy! :D Squattop 02:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :That is actually hilarious. Do you think you can write all twelve chapters? You wrote the first two fairly quickly, so keep up the pace! Oh, and the title of the second chapter starts with a "W," so it kinda conflicts with your hidden message. And what's the title of your fan-fic?- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 04:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I just noticed that, it was supposed to be: If the Spoon Fits, Use It. And yeah I should be able to write all twelve of them. And hmmm...how about Dead Space 2: Breakfast Holy Spoons and the Marker? Squattop 13:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :CHAPTER 3 IS HERE :D I've added a bit more Necrobscenities, as well as more background stuff. And your character! Give me feedback so I know if I did a good job. Thanks! Squattop 16:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Chapter 4 has arrived! And so has the first Necromorph fight! Most the characters have been introduced, and the others will follow suit! HOWEVER THERE'S A PROBLEM. I don't know what to make the boss Necromorph, or if there even will be one. Maybe the traitor should be the boss? I don't know. This is where you help me. Hope you enjoy it! Squattop 19:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I just finished reading both chapters, enjoyed them and left some feedback. I already have three awesome Necromorph bosses that Josh will face in Squat to the Top, so I'm sure I can help you out with that. What type of Necroboss (new word) are you going for? I also wanted to ask if you wanted our fan-fics to take place in separate universes. It would be more difficult to write them if they're part of the same series because of all the fact-checking and stuff. You can still use "Break-Fast" in your titles though, if you wanna do it this way. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't really know yet, I've been debating about making them fight the Ubermorph. And how about yes, separate universes. BUT! They are almost parallel, there are only a few differences in the events that happen and the people it involves. Like two sides of a coin, or a mirror of sorts. Maybe we could write a fan-fic where the two worlds collide? :O Squattop 23:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect! Your fan-fic could take place in a universe that is slightly parallel to the DSBF universe. I was thinking of something we can write where they collide or just get a get glimpse of each other. That would be cool! :D We'll figure it out! I'll get to work making separate categories and templates for you to use. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 23:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes! Sounds like a good plan! Also, Chapter 5 is finished! :D Squattop 00:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I noticed, but haven't read it yet. I made some categories for your fan-fic stuff and I fixed that template on your fan-fic's main page. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 00:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) This chapter deals more with Necromorphs and survival. SAD NEWS! YGOTAS has been CANCELLED! And they just recently uploaded the 54th Episode- They Saved Tristan's Brain. D: I will miss them